


黑择明

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	黑择明

监狱-

今天是进新人的日子。

穿着囚服的新囚犯们排着队在狱警的带领下往里走，路过放风区。老人们隔着铁丝网用贪婪的眼神看着这群刚进来的小白兔们，向他们竖起中指，嚷着肮脏的话。

一群小白兔里有一只特别显眼，那是个皮肤白皙的男孩，厚重的刘海遮住了眼睛，乖巧地跟着前面人的步伐往里走，低垂着头，对身边的污言秽语毫无反应。可他露出来的脖子和半张脸就足够体现他的与众不同，场子里不少人都盯着他，狼一般的眼神在他身上来回扫荡，几乎要把他衣服扒了。

广场东边有个小台子，上面坐了个人，正明目张胆的翘着腿叼着烟。他和大多数人一样，也正盯着男生看，目光在男生拷在身前的手腕上停了两秒，侧过头，问身边的人：“那个小子被分到哪个区？”

身边的人去打听了下，回来告诉他：“西区。”

此时队伍已经走到牢房区，男生的身影消失在门里，男人喷出一口烟，略带遗憾的看了眼门口。

 

第二天就出了事。

他在食堂吃早餐的时候听说对面西区出了大事，昨天刚进来的小白兔差点废了西区老大那根东西。漂亮的小白兔可不像表面那么温顺，这是只长了獠牙的恶犬，一不小心就会被咬得渣都不剩。

西区老大就犯了识人不清的错误，眼瞎认错了人，把自己害惨了。

当然小白兔也没好到哪去，他没来吃早餐，听说被打断了肋骨，送到狱医那去了。

餐后是劳动时间，当然他和西区老大是不用干活的，俩人一人一边地占据了半边广场，叼着烟打量对方。

今天有些例外，他没见到他的死对头，据说是被小白兔整得很惨，现在正趴在牢房里养伤呢，没脸出来见人。

但也有意外之喜：他见到了小白兔。

小白兔看起来也吃了不少苦头，额头带着伤，一看就是被抓着脑袋往墙上磕的，眼角和嘴角都有淤青，走路一瘸一拐，弓着身子走着，看着十分可怜。

可有的人就是越惨越美，哪怕他遍体鳞伤，连路都走不稳，在别人眼里也依旧是诱人的。

小白兔刚出现在广场上就引起了骚动，很快被西区的一群人围住。他伤得不轻，被一群受了命令的手下逼到墙角，四周巡逻的狱警似乎都瞎了，对这边发生的事完全看不见。

一拳，小白兔被打倒在地。随后几个人几乎是把他围起来打，男人的大脚和乱拳落在他身上，他毫无抵抗之力，只能蜷缩着身体尽量减少伤害。

“喂！”有人在不远处叫他们，“够了啊！”

几个人纷纷停手，身后不远处的护栏上靠着个男人，男人嘴里叼着烟，身边只带了四五个人。东区老大很少进入别人的区域，西区的人渐渐围过来。

男人对身边的一切都视而不见，只看着从地上爬起来的小白兔，对他招了招手：“诶，还能走么？”

小白兔坚强地往前挪了几步，站在不远处警惕地看着他。

他笑了，他喜欢这个眼神。把嘴里的烟拿下来弹了弹，又叼回嘴里。

“你想不想摆脱他们？”他叼着烟含糊不清地说，“到我这里来，我护着你。”

这句话引起了不小的骚动，广场上的人都开始交头接耳。小白兔站在原地想了想，看他的眼神还是充满警惕：“你要什么？”

这是个识时务懂规矩的人。他笑得更加开心。他在旁边的一个台子上坐下，敞开两条腿，拍了拍自己大腿，又冲他招招手：“来。”

小白兔的脸立刻变得惨白，原本没有血色的唇更是白得可怜。他眯起眼，语气里带了点威胁：“你来我这还能留条命，在西区根本活不下去，你懂不懂？”

他把烟掐灭了，随意往地上一丢，对男生命令式地：“过来！”

小白兔惨白着脸，僵尸一样一步步蹭到他面前，站定了不动，像是丢了魂。

他不耐烦地啧了一声：“该做什么需要我告诉你吗？”

他在男生脸上看到了明显的挣扎和不情愿，可这不情愿的表情持续不到一分钟，男生就收回了目光，屈膝跪在他身前。

这个角度能清楚地看到男生刷子一样的睫毛，此时正激烈地抖动着，展现了主人挣扎的内心。透过宽松的囚服能看见男生锁骨和胸膛上的伤，他能轻易的分辨出哪些是西区老大留的，哪些是被他手下打的。

他身体的某个部位迅速有了反应，挺立着表达自己的不满。他也从不亏待自己，把好兄弟从裤裆里掏了出来，抵在男生嘴边。

小白兔肋骨上了跪不直，因此那根东西正好顶在他嘴唇上。他往后缩了缩，看男人的眼神里有泪花，配上一脸的伤，实在让人不能不心软。

可男人偏偏就是个铁石心肠的，抓着自己的东西在他唇上拍了拍，不耐烦地：“快点。不然我就把你留在这，看你是被他们操死还是被他们打死。”

他认命了，闭上眼睛，张嘴含住男人的东西。就在他含进去的那一刻，头上盖了个什么东西，遮住了他的视线，也阻挡了四面八方传来的嘘声。

男人光着膀子坐在死对头的地盘，抓着死对头没搞到的男生，让他给自己口。他侧过头，有人在他身边点了支烟，他深深吸了一口，凌厉的目光扫过西区的人。这群人现在老大不在，没人能出来主事，只能敢怒不敢言地偷偷瞥他。

男人动作激烈，抓着他的头发一下下往他喉咙深处顶。那根东西味道也不好，浓厚的膻味钻进他的鼻子里，熏得他眼前发黑，他被弄得连连干呕，嘴里的空气在不断减少，那根凶器太霸道，几乎要捅穿他的嗓子。

四周的欢呼声越来越大，有人吹口哨，有人朝这边竖大拇指。男人似乎很享受，在他嘴里的东西越来越大，直到喷射在他喉咙深处。

“咳咳咳……”他被呛到了，有液体溅到脸上，甚至随着他的嘴角流到衣服上。

男人抬起他的头，粗糙的大拇指在他嘴角蹭了蹭，抹去流出来的白色液体，擦在自己囚服上。随后男人摁着他的脸把他压在自己跨上，冲着对面西区的人一挑眉：“告诉你们老大，这个人我要了。”

 

当天晚上他就换了牢房，被狱警推进去的时候还能听到隔壁囚室传来的敲门声。一群憋得眼睛都绿了的老爷们兴奋地凑在门口，嗷嗷叫着让他们老大“操死这个小白脸。”

他垂着脑袋站在门口，双手贴着裤缝站着，是一个充满防备的姿势，细看的话还能发现他在微微发抖。男人就在几步之外的床上，头枕着手臂哼着歌，把他晾在一边。

男人哼的是一首北京小曲儿，具体词听不清楚，但是韵味不错。男人手指跟着旋律在床板上“嗒嗒”敲着，听在他耳朵里就像炸弹爆炸的倒计时。

歌声停了，敲床板声也停了。男人掀起半边眼皮看他，往里躺了躺：“过来啊，在那站着干什么？”

他蹭过去，站在床边指了指男人对面的那张床：“我睡那边吧……”

他话还没说完，就被坐起来的男人抓着手臂扯到怀里。男人捏着他下巴，拇指正压在他手上的嘴角上，疼得他眼泪汪汪，睁大了一双鹿儿眼看着男人。

男人把他整张脸上下打量了一番，手也不规矩的在他身上摸了一遍。男人布满老茧的手掌抚过他手上的肋骨，感受他孱弱又纤细的骨架。

“行了，”男人抱着他微微颤抖的身体，手掌盖在他后颈上，抬起半边嘴角笑起来，“别在我这装。你都能把对面那个老东西废了，对着我至于这么害怕？”

男生的脸色变了，原本胆怯懦弱的眼神瞬间变为平静，连摇摇欲坠的泪都奇迹般地收了回去，身子也不抖了。整个人摇身一变，原地从楚楚可怜的小白兔变成呲着獠牙的恶犬。

男人津津有味地欣赏了一番他的变身，对他精湛的演技十分佩服。他捏着男生的下巴，拇指磨蹭着上午刚含过自己东西的唇：“别这么紧张，我既然挑明了，就说明我不会对你硬来。”

他说着微微眯起了眼，歪头看了眼男生脖子上昨晚被死对头留下的吻痕：“但是你在这的倚靠也只有我了。”

男生身子一抖，警惕地往后挪了挪，离开他的怀抱：“你什么意思？”

他身后是床头，铁栅栏一样拦住他的退路，因此男人毫不费力地把他圈在自己怀里。男人贴在他耳边，蛇一样的舌头舔过他剃得平整的鬓角，往他耳朵里吹气：“你信不信，只要我一句话，外面那群人就能把你撕了。”

男人声音里带着笑意，挑起嘴角后还有两颗酒窝，在这暗无天日的牢房里看起来很阳光，说出的话却足够恶毒：“我玩腻的，伺候我不舒服的，都是给他们随便玩的。”

男生的脸色终于变了，阴晴不定地闪了几秒，终于认命般妥协。他放软了紧绷的身子，乖顺地靠在男人怀里，几乎是自暴自弃地问：“你想干什么？”

男人满意的笑了。他没看错，男生是个识时务的人，知道站队的重要性，也站对了。他圈在男生背后的手掌一路往下，传过宽松的囚服裤子，握住那片充满肉感的臀瓣，野蛮地蹂躏。

“唔……”男生不受控制地从嘴里泄出呻吟。他皱着眉，任凭男人在他身上煽风点火，伸手攀着男人肩膀，笑了一声，“原来你和死老头的要求是一样的。”

“我技术可比他好。”男人把他裤子扒了，让他坐在自己大腿上，双手掰开他的臀瓣，干涩的手指往他蜜穴里捅，“试一试不吃亏。”

“唔！”男生被捅进去的指尖疼得一激灵，下意识抽了一下身子，不小心扯到肋骨的伤口，脸上血色瞬间消失。他掐着男人肩膀，幸好他没有指甲，否则男人此刻已经被抓出几道血痕。

他抖着唇，疼得连连吸气：“你轻点……疼……”

“我他妈也想啊。”男人同样被他紧致的内里阻挡，层层壁肉堵着他不让他进入，“放松的行不行？”

这是牢房，不是酒店，男人能搞到一个月的烟，也搞不到一管润滑剂。何况现在箭在弦上，裤子里的东西涨得发疼，哪还有时间去找润滑剂。

他把男生趴跪着放在床上，掰开他的腿，让他自己抓着两片臀瓣，往幽闭的禁地吐了两口口水，鲁莽地用手指捅开，换了自己的东西迫不及待地进入。

男生几乎是被撕开的，后穴的痛带起身上所有伤口躲在疼。他惨叫出声，上半身轰然倒塌，下半身被男人抓在手里，承受着酷刑。

牢房隔音本就不好，他的惨叫声透过墙传到隔壁，顿时沸腾起来。有人在锤墙，有人在跺床板，很快这一层所有人都知道他被上了，男人们的欢呼声响彻在各个牢房，传到他被疼得不太清醒的脑子里。

身后的男人似乎受了刺激，就着插入的姿势把他抱到牢房门口，压着他在窗前大开大合地干他。

墙上有个探监窗，他的身高正好能把脸抵在上面。对面牢房立刻有人凑在窗口，争先恐后要看他被干得发红的脸。

他们也只能看到脸，这也足够了。野兽一般的男人们在各自牢房里吹着口哨拍着门，给他们老大助威，污言秽语从他们嘴里喊出来，叫嚷着“干死这个婊子”，有些胆大的，甚至要求男人玩腻了赐给他们玩玩。

渐渐的隔壁牢房也有了声音，男人们憋不住，开始搞起自己的舍友。这一次牢房似乎开起了派对，淫靡的声音从各个房间传开，传到男生耳朵里，和他自己的喘息融合在一起。

男人还是压着他干他，性器抽出去一半又狠狠戳进来，他被干得浑身颤抖，却可耻的感受到丝丝快感。

男人咬着他后颈的肉，血腥味在唇齿间蔓延。男人笑得开心，用舌头去舔自己咬出来的伤口：“你看看，你多浪啊，这一层的兽欲都被你勾起来了。”

男人抓着他萎靡不振的小东西撸了两把，那东西竟然颤颤巍巍站起来了，男人笑起来，唇舌往下，抚过他凸起的蝴蝶骨，在脊柱上留下一道水痕。

“叫啊。”男人低沉的声音蛊惑着他，“再浪一点，我爽了就不把你送出去。”

“嗯嗯……老公……”他顺着男人的意思，嗯嗯啊啊地发浪。受了伤的脸苍白，又被男人干出红晕，看上去竟有了几分血色。回头去看男人，被干得通红的眼睛里含了一圈泪，稍稍摇头就落下来。

他的侧脸被压在窗上，两手自觉的放在胸前，捏着两粒小东西取悦自己。这模样在男人眼里真是骚到极致，偏偏他还听话，伸着鲜红的舌头叫男人：“老公……干死我……”

“好。”男人心情极好的吻了吻他，和他灵活的小舌头纠缠一番，又分开。男人抬起他一条腿，更深更重地顶他，毫无技术可言，只依靠蛮力，一次次都撞在他的敏感点，把他干得腰酸腿软。

他几乎要撑不住，男人从身后搂住他，舔他耳后那块敏感点肌肤，用近似诱哄的语气：“老婆，给我生个孩子好不好？你怀孕了还能保外就医呢。”

男生被干得神志不清，下意识点头：“好……给你生……生个孩子……”

男人满意了，抓着他的腰开始冲刺。男生受不了这样的刺激，前端性器喷出几股液体，等他把自己射进男生身体里，对方早就没了动静，被他干晕了。

这晚的狂欢到后半夜才结束，期间竟然没有狱警来管理干预。

第二天，在牢房里养了一天伤的西区老大郁闷的见到，他没搞到反而差点把他废了的男生，正乖巧地坐在死对头大腿上，张嘴接过对方送到嘴边的烟。

男人揉宠物般揉了揉男生的头发，抬头看了对面的老头子一眼，不屑地挑起嘴角。

他竖起大拇指，对着老男人凌空往下一压，鄙视意味明显。

就像雄性动物得到雌性青睐后，向竞争对手炫耀自己的成功。

-END-


End file.
